Solve for $k$ : $17=\left(-14\right)+k$ $k =$
Explanation: To isolate $k$, we subtract $-14$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} 17&=\left(-14\right)+k \\\\ 17{-\left(-14\right)}&=\left(-14\right)+k{-\left(-14\right)} \\\\ 17{-\left(-14\right)}&=k \\\\ 17{+14}&=k \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $k = 31$